


i'll let you set the pace ('cause i'm not thinking straight)

by MistressSiM



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (I guess?) - Freeform, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSiM/pseuds/MistressSiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impulse has her sliding a hand over her breasts, down her stomach, lower. It was an impulse that started this, she remembers, fuelled by attraction and impatience.</p><p>(Something else Max remembers: Chloe makes her brave.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll let you set the pace ('cause i'm not thinking straight)

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt on Tumblr: 
> 
> "NSFW Prompt for any pairing in Life is Strange? 'Imagine your OTP cuddling the morning after sex. Person A gets up to gather their clothes and person B, turned on by A’s bare body as they stretch and bend over to pick up clothes, starts to idly masturbate. A’s reaction is up to you.'" 
> 
> Title from Ellie Goulding's Love Me Like You Do, though I personally think that [this awesome cover](https://youtu.be/9cdYJ4Gn9Tg) ~~is better~~ fits Chloe and Max better. 
> 
> I hope you like this, anon! I would have had it done yesterday if I hadn't scrapped half of it in utter disgust. I have a weird relationship with writing.

They've both been awake for about half an hour, but neither of them has made an attempt to move. Max is strongly resisting the urge to pull the blankets up around herself, and damn the constant heat of Chloe's room. Last night, she had the comfort of a darkness to conceal her mild shame. She's never been a big fan of her own body, not like Chloe, who is completely and utterly unashamed of her nakedness. She seems content to run her hand along Max's body with all of the unwavering curiosity that she expends on everything that fascinates her. She gently bats Max's hands away each time she tries to grab her wrists and still her movements, so Max bites her lip and settles, vaguely embarrassed by the low thrum of arousal in her belly.

"Don't get shy  _now._ Geez, Max." Chloe laughs, squeezing Max's hip.

"About last night—"

Chloe interrupts her with a groan, and Max laughs, equally nervous and amused.

"Don't start. Just accept it. You're stuck with me, babe."

Max, more pleased by the endearment than she probably has any right to be, presses her face into Chloe's shoulder and grins like an idiot.

"You've got class soon, right?"

Max nods.

"Well, fuck that. I'm taking you out."

Max nods again, falling to contain the ridiculously girlish giggle that escapes her. Chloe  _does things_ to her brain function. Chloe makes her stupid.

"You weirdo." Chloe murmurs, sliding off the bed.

The early morning sunlight that filters in through the window hits her at a slant, the perfect angle for a photograph, highlighting the electric blue of her hair and the dusty summer tan that has yet to fade from her skin. As she stretches, Max greedily takes in the lithely toned muscle on her back. Chloe chatters away as she slinks around her room.

"So. Portland? I wonder if my shitty truck can make the drive. It's like three hours away, right?"

Max is lost in the way she moves, loose-limbed and lazily graceful. When Chloe walks, she takes long strides, hips swaying rhythmically, like she has all the time in the world to make it to her destination and has decided that she'll dance there. She is youth personified, Max thinks, or something more. An impulse has her sliding a hand over her breasts, down her stomach, lower. It was an impulse that started this, she remembers, fuelled by attraction and impatience.

(Something else Max remembers: Chloe makes her brave.)

"...how's that sound?"

"Mm, yeah, Portland."

Chloe scoffs. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying."

"Yes I am," Max hums, unconvincingly. Her breath hitches as she presses the tips of three fingers into the hood of her throbbing clit and, and rubs in quick, tight circles. This is the way she always brings herself to orgasm, quick and easy, something to scratch an itch.

She wants to savor this, though, the feeling, the sound of Chloe's voice, and the sight of her, unguarded and trusting as she pulls on the clothes that make up part of the armor Max has seen through. She stills, and then begins anew, slower this time. A hiss bursts from between her clenched teeth. Max isn't used to this—taking it slow. 

Chloe glances over a tatted shoulder at the sound, and her expression smoothly transitions from fond exasperation to something between desire and surprise.

"Damnit, Max. I just got my clothes on." Chloe complains, though her words are warm.

"What's gotten into you, Mad Max?" She continues, sauntering over to the bed.

"You, obviously," Max blurts, smiling sheepishly when Chloe huffs a laugh. 

She climbs onto the bed, and shuffles forward on her knees. She pulls Max's legs onto her thighs. Max moves her hands from between her legs, only to have Chloe catch it and guide it back.

"Don't stop," She says, softly. "I want to watch. Show me what you like."

Max whines at the loss of contact when Chloe removes her hand. It dissolves into a moan when Chloe slips her fingers into her mouth, sucking Max's slick from her skin without a second thought.

"Do you think about me when you touch yourself, Max?" Chloe asks. 

Max arches her back, nodding. With her right hand, she rubs at her clit with increasing speed. She thrusts two fingers of her left inside, slowly, to feel the stretch.

Chloe watches with rapt attention, eyes gone flinty with raw hunger. Her hands are warm on Max's thighs, calloused in places and soft in others.

"Do you imagine it's me bringing you off?"

_"Yes."_

Max feels exposed like this, spread wide and sweating. She feels just the tiniest bit naughty for stifling her moans as her hands work between her legs (she remembers, last night, Chloe warning her to keep her voice down, and then preceeding to whisper every single one of her dirty fantasies in Max's ear as she undressed her). Most of all, she feels  _wanted._  Chloe wants her, and that is plain to see. By the flush high in her cheeks, the tightness of her jaw, and the way she regularly squeezes Max's thighs, she's barely containing herself. The thought is intoxicating. It's validation, but on a deep, primal level, like she's had to fight hard to achieve it.

She's getting close: there's a tingling in her toes, a tightness in her belly. Max digs her heels into the mattress for leverage, and rolls her hips into the frantic thrust of her fingers. The new angle is just right. On the next thrust, her fingers brush against a sensative spot on her inner walls, sending a fresh wave of white-hot arousal down her spine. It barely registers that she's the one making the low kerning noise that reaches her ears. She's so wet that if she concentrates, she can hear the wet sound of her fingers delving into her entrance.

"Max," Chloe breathes. "You're beautiful."

Max shudders in surprise, lets out a choked breath, and comes.

Chloe leans in, pressing her body close, and swallows the long, low moan that builds in Max's chest. She can feel her walls spasming around her invading fingers, and the pulse of her clit beneath her fingertips. Sensitivity forces her to remove her hands, so she clings to Chloe's shoulders and links her legs around her lower back. Her hips shift restlessly into the warmth of Chloe's body as she comes down from her high. Chloe kisses her cheek, then the underside of her jaw, and then her neck, and holds her close.

Max releases a shuddering breath, her eyes falling closed.

"Damn, Max. You act all shy around other people, but you can get hella sexy when you want to."

"Well, you're a bad influence," Max retorts, blushing when Chloe leans up on her elbows and wipes tears from her cheeks.

"Is that normal for you?" She sounds amused.

"Only when it gets intense." And last night was intense. It was also dark, effectively hiding all of her embarrassing quirks.

"I am so gonna have you sobbing." Chloe boasts.

"Oh my god, shut  _up."_ Max laughs. (She doesn't doubt it.)

"So, porn star. Portland?"

Max detaches herself from Chloe, and opens her eyes to take her in. The flush still hasn't left her face. She reaches for her fly.

"Portland can wait."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO GLAD NONE OF MY FRIENDS OR FAMILY KNOWS I WRITE THESE THINGS (Edit 14 August 2015: wait one of my best friends actually reads most of my fics lmaooooo)
> 
> Thank you for the read! Of course, if you want to request anything from me, you can find me on [my Tumblr](http://sim-writes.tumblr.com).
> 
> I looked over this, but it was posted from a wonky smartphone with even more wonky autocorrect, so there's bound to be mistakes left over. Please excuse (and tell me about) them. 
> 
> THINGS MY AUTOCORRECT DID:  
> -Changed "yoy" to "toy" instead of changing it to "you"  
> -Changed "hella" to "Bella"  
> -Changed "restlessly" to "climbing"  
> Fml. :/ (bonus: tried to change "Fml" to "Xml")


End file.
